Quand Elliot adopte un poisson rouge
by Uema
Summary: Dénommé Fluffy, poisson rouge paranoïaque doublé d'une schizophrénie avancée ainsi qu'une perversité et une jalousie à toute épreuve. Une de ses nageoires semblait déchiquetée, des yeux luisants, l'un plus haut que l'autre et la bouche déformée. Elliot le trouvait tellement craquant. Leo fait un cauchemar, Elliot le rassure. Le poisson est jaloux. Rat.T pour le langage du Poisson.
1. Chapter 1

Type _: _Entre la frontière du O.C et du O.O.C .

Genre : Humour & Romance. (Besoin de précisé pour le poisson rouge ?)

Perso : Un ElliotxLeo accompagné d'un poisson rouge. Rating T pour le langage de ce dernier.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Le poisson rouge vient de moi.

Fiction corrigée par Naemir.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la chambre d'Elliot et Leo, dans le grand manoir des Nightray, se tenait là...

Un poisson rouge.

Ce poisson rouge, qu'adorait Elliot. Il avait eu le coup de cœur pour le petit Cyprinidae. Depuis, il le laissait vaquer à ses occupations dans son bocal.

Il prenait parfois un malin plaisir à le regarder tourner en rond pendant des heures. Au grand désarroi de son valet, qui le réprimandait à chaque fois de perdre son temps inutilement. Elliot l'avait aimablement dénommé Fluffy. **(1) **

Sauf que voilà, le poisson rouge était paranoïaque, doublé d'une schizophrénie avancée, doté d'une perversité et d'une jalousie à toute épreuve.

Oui, c'est pas possible, mais c'est une fiction, on s'en fout.

Vanessa détestait ce poisson. Cette chose, comme elle l'appelait.

Le pire, c'est qu'il était horrible ; une de ses nageoires semblait déchiquetée, des yeux luisants, l'un plus haut que l'autre et la bouche déformée.

Elle faisait la grimace à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, mais Elliot s'en foutait. Il le trouvait craquant.

Donc, notre petit poisson avec un déficit mental tournait à présent en rond —comme toujours— dans son bocal, posé sur un bureau à côté des livres de Leo.

Voyez-vous, c'était la nuit, et évidement tout le monde dormait.

Sauf le poisson rouge.

Elliot et Leo étaient tous deux allongés dans leurs lits, Leo du côté de la fenêtre, Elliot contre le mur.

Leo ne dormait pas. Il bougeait.

Il ne rêvait pas. Il cauchemardait.

Elliot semblait dormir paisiblement, les draps de son lit n'étaient que peu froissés et sa respiration se faisait régulière.

Leo se réveilla alors brutalement en criant, faisant disparaître la couverture de son champ de vision d'un seul coup de bras. Il agrippa alors le tissu de son pantalon entre ses doigts, ses yeux exorbités traduisaient la peur qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

Il avait peur. De quoi ? Et bien tout simplement de son rêve, ou plutôt, cauchemar. Il ne le savait pas exactement.

Son rêve paraissait si réel, qu'il avait plongé dedans, confondant la réalité avec le domaine de Morphée.

Les légers flocons blancs dansaient une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux violets, et cela l'agaçait. Elles étaient tout le temps-là, devant ses yeux. Elles étaient là dans son rêve, elles étaient là lorsqu'il jouait avec Elliot.

Il plaqua ses paumes tout contre ses tempes en repliant ses jambes contre lui, comme un enfant apeuré. Il ordonnait à ces lumières de partir, de ne plus venir le voir.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas se montrer aussi faible devant Elliot, mais…

C'en était trop.

17 ans qu'il supportait ces lumières.

Sauf, que le Nightray était réveillé.

Il regardait son valet depuis qu'il avait crié. Il n'avait pas bougé, seuls ses yeux le fixaient.

La pluie battait derrière la vitre à rythme irrégulier. Leo se tourna alors vers cette fenêtre, tournant le dos à son Maître.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre, qui résista à cause de l'eau s'étant infiltré dans le bois. Lors de sa deuxième tentative, elle céda.

La pluie l'avait toujours rassuré, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Le brun passa l'avant de son corps à travers la fenêtre. Il aimait entendre le bruit de l'eau contre le sol ou les vitres, et plus que tout, il aimait sentir l'eau sur ses cheveux. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il préférait les douches aux bains, même si ces derniers ne lui déplaisaient pas.

Elliot profita du vacarme causé par la pluie pour sortir de son lit et s'approcher du lit adjacent au sien, ramassant la couverture à son pied.

Leo repassa à l'intérieur du bâtiment, les cheveux et les épaules trempés par la pluie, ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il fit alors volte-face lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui et se rassura qu'à moitié lorsqu'il y découvrit son maître. Ou du moins, ce qu'il put découvrir avant que l'on ne lui lance sa couverture au visage.

- E-Elliot ?!

Le brun s'empressa de retirer la couverture de son visage.

Elliot soupira.

Il s'approcha de son valet, de sorte à se tenir assis devant lui. Il reprit la couverture pour la placer sur le haut du crâne de son serviteur, s'appliquant à lui masser le cuir chevelu pour évidement le sécher.

- Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je te sèche, idiot. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour faire ça en plein milieu de la nuit… soupira-t-il.

Leo baissa la tête, laissant son maître finir sa besogne. Elliot se stoppa pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- Ca me fait penser que je n'avais jamais bien vu tes yeux. Pourquoi tu les caches ?  
- Ils sont horribles, répondit-il innocemment.  
- Tu parles, ils sont magnifiques.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il retire la couverture de ses cheveux et reparte se coucher. Au lieu de ça, il le prit dans ses bras, sans aucun espoir de fuite.

- …Elliot ?  
- Tu pourrais au moins me prévenir quand tu fais un cauchemar. Il resserra ses bras autour des épaules de son cadet.** (2)** Tu me rassures à chaque fois…J'aimerais faire quelques chose pour toi de temps en temps, moi aussi.

Leo resta muet.

Il hésita à retourner son étreinte à son maître, et finit par passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se prit même à plonger son visage dans son cou, humant l'odeur d'encre qu'il dégageait. Elliot lui, plaça son crâne contre celui de Leo, le nez dans ses cheveux. **(3)**

Ils restèrent de bien longues minutes comme cela, les cheveux de Leo séchant petit à petit.

Elliot ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme s'il voulait parler sans y arriver.

- Leo… Je… Je crois que je suis amoureux.  
- Ah. De qui ?  
- … De toi.  
- … Oh.

Leo était surpris, et pourtant, il semblait que ça le rendait heureux. Il resserra ses bras sur Elliot.

- Je crois… que moi aussi, répondit-il innocemment.

Elliot laissa glisser son front sur celui de Leo, le fixant dans les yeux pour dénicher la moindre parcelle de mensonge, ce qui se termina par un fiasco total : Leo le regardait dans les yeux, intrigué par les faits et gestes du Nightray. Le blond sourit avant de poser fugacement ses lèvres sur celle du brun, qui ne broncha pas, laissant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Ils finirent par s'endormir sur le lit de Leo.

Et le poisson rouge avait tout vu.

Il tourna ses écailles, dos aux deux adolescents, visiblement vexé.

Le lendemain Leo fut réveillé le premier. Il s'étira, comme à son habitude, avant de poser les yeux sur son lit. Il y vit avec surprise Elliot, agrippé à sa taille comme un doudou, le sourire aux lèvres. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant ils étaient plus ou moins en couple. Leo secoua légèrement le Nightray pour pouvoir se retirer de l'étau que formaient ses bras. Il se glissa sur l'arrière du lit, les cheveux emmêlés. Il partit prendre sa douche matinale, épié d'un mauvais œil par le poisson.

Elliot s'éveilla une bonne dizaine de minute après, réveillé de force par le dur contact du sol.

- DEBOUT !

Leo venait de le frapper à l'aide d'un coussin. Si violemment, qu'il en était tombé par terre.

- C'est pas vraiment le réveil auquel je m'attendais…  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que tu te réveilles alors que je suis dans tes bras ?  
- Bah… Ouais.  
- Tu peux crever… dit-il d'une voix rauque, se forçant à ne pas rire.

Un refus catégorique en gros.

- Dommage.

Elliot se relevait difficilement, le sourcil droit de Leo tressautant sur son font.  
Leo le frappa une seconde fois, exaspéré, avec le coussin.

- Un futur Duc devrait penser à aller se laver au lieu de sortir des âneries pareilles !

Sur cette gentille phrase, le brun détourna les talons en direction de son bureau empli de livres avec…

Le poisson, plus haineux que jamais.

Elliot suivit les instructions de son serviteur qui entamait lecture d'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait emprunté.

Et, c'est à ce moment que le poisson décida de passer à l'attaque.

Il frappa, encore et encore, son pauvre crâne contre la paroi de son bocal.

Puis, Elliot sortit de la douche, habillé, une serviette autour du cou – tout comme Leo.

- Elliot ? Je crois que ton poisson fait une tentative de suicide. Il se rapproche du bord du bureau, dit-il d'un air détaché, en continuant sa lecture.  
- QUOI ?!

Elliot bondit, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Leo, l'autre, plaquant le bocal sur le bureau.

- Sauvé…  
- Tu l'aimes tant que ça, ce poisson ?  
- Ouais.

Leo fit comme si de rien n'était et se replongea dans son livre.

Elliot qui le regardait, passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, le visage dans ses cheveux. **(3)**

- T'es vexé ?  
- Pas du tout.

Elliot regarda son valet avec un air innocent. Il l'embrassa rapidement en riant avant de se cacher dans ses cheveux.

Leo ne se fit pas prier et lui colla son poing en plein sur le crâne.

- Quooi ?  
- Pas maintenant !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.

Elliot resta muet, une demi-seconde. **(4)**

- Bon, ok.

Puis, on toqua à la porte. Vanessa.

- Elliot ? Tu es réveillé ?  
- Ouais, j'arrive.

Il ouvra gentiment la porte à sa chère sœur. Leo le rejoignit. Ils discutèrent tous les deux - comme Vanessa adooore Leo. [J'espère quevous aurez remarquer l'ironie - pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Leo se retourne vers le poisson.

- Elliot…  
- Quoi ?  
- Ton poisson essaye de s'étrangler.  
- QUOI ?  
- Laisse le mourir va, conseilla sa sœur.  
- MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?!

Elliot courut vers son poisson, le prenant dans ma main gauche.

- MAIS POURQUOI TU ESSAYES TOUT LE TEMPS DE TE SUICIDER ? Ah… Oui… Je ne t'ai pas donné à manger.

Le blond s'empressa de donner sa part de granule à son poisson et le redéposa dans son bocal, loin du bord.

- Tu le nourris trop, on se demande pourquoi il est gros après.  
- TOUS LES POISSONS SONT GROS !  
- Si tu le dis… Bon, vous venez déjeuner ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, laissant leurs serviettes sur leurs lits respectifs avant de suivre Vanessa. Reprenant le court de leur vie normale, avec quelque chose en plus pour les adolescents.

Mais, pour le poisson…

Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. 

* * *

**(1)** Clin d'oeil à ma soeur jumelle, Hizumu, c'est son joli petit surnom.  
**(2)** Ee ouais. Eliot est plus âgé que Leo. sisi.  
**(3)** &** (3)** Leo se lave les cheveux avec du Petit Manava, c'est pour ça qu'Elliot a toujours le nez dedans, ça sent bon la pèche.  
**(4)** Elliot peut pas rester muet plus que ça, excusez-moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Ptain… C'est dur la vie.

Oh… il est encore là cet enfoiré.

Qui ?

Le brun là, Leo.

Il n'arrête pas de coller mon mec.

Qui mon mec ?

Mon bien-aimé maître, Elliot Nightray, évidement.

Qui je suis ?

Fluffy, son poisson rouge.

Je le hais.

_« Tue-le »_

J'peux pas, j'ai que des nageoires.

Tiens, il se réveille.

Il hurle.

Vas-y, crève enfoiré !

Crève !

Oh, il pleut.

Et merde, j'aime pas la pluie.

Mais, attends…

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!

Il se jette par la fenêtre ?!

VAS-Y ! JETTE-TOI ! J'TE RETIENS PAS !

Et merde… Il a fait que se tremper les cheveux…

Tiens ?

Oh, mon dieu. Mon maître est réveillé !

Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de regarder, là ?! Pourquoi il ne ME regarde pas ?!

Il regarde encore ce stupide laquais, cette merde.

Att-Attends, Elliot ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?! Pourquoi tu le rejoins ?

POURQUOI TU LUI SECHES LES CHEVEUX ?!

Je veux mourir.

Il vient de l'enlacer.

Il s'excuse.

OH MON DIEU.

IL ME TROMPE. IL L'EMBRASSE ET LUI DECLARE SA FLAMME !

_« Cherche des tentatives de suicide »_

Je ne laisserai jamais mon mec seul, il tomberait en déprime.

_« Venges-toi de Leo. »_

Ouais, j'crois que je vais faire ça.

BORDEL DE MERDE. ILS DORMENT ENSEMBLE.

Ok, c'est bon, j'en ai ras le cul, j'retourne me terrer dans ma piaule.

P'tain… J'suis fatigué.

Je suis resté toute la soirée à le zieuter, lui.

Sale type.

Mais…

Et s'il me prenait _mon_ Elliot ?

Et si Elliot ne m'aimait plus ?

CATASTROPHE.

Je dois le tuer.

Il se réveille, le bougre...

Comment il fait pour vouloir partir des bras de mon petit blond à moi ?

Il va se laver…

Je prie pour qu'il crève sur le carrelage.

Et merde, il revient.

Q-QU-QUOI ?!

POURQUOI IL LE FRAPPE ?

Quel horreur…

Mon pauvre Maître, battu encore une fois à cause de cette chose…

POURQUOI TU DIS QUE TU VOULAIS TE REVEILLER A SES CÔTES ?!

PUTAIN. IL ARRIVE. IL ARRIVE.

IL S'ASSOIT !

_« Commence ton plan. »_

Comme si j'allais attendre.

AVANCE ! SALE BOCAL DE MERDE !

PTAIN MAIS CA FAIT SUPER MAL EN PLUS.

Tant pis. J'fais ça pour la bonne cause.

J'vais être encore plus con qu'avant. (1)

AHAH ! JE TE TIENS SALE MERDE !

Allez ! Ça te fait chier, hein ?! J'frappe dans ton livre ! T'aimes pas qu'on te dérange en train de lire, hein ?

Quoi ?!

Mais non ! J'fais pas de tentative de suicide putain !

Oh… Elliot… Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. 3

Oh… Il vient de dire qu'il m'aimait !

Il est vexé ?

Oh, merde, il va bien.

ATTENDS VOIR LA ! TU FAIS QUOI ?

MAIS POURQUOI TU L'EMBRASSES DEVANT MOI ?!

HEY TOI SALE MERDE ! ÇA TE DONNE PAS UNE RAISON POUR LE FRAPPER !

ET MERDE.

Quoi « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

Y'a sa putain de sœur qui toque à la porte.

PTAIN MAIS VAS-Y ! POURQUOI TU DISCUTES AVEC ELLE ?!

JVEUX CREVER PTAIN.

« Etrangles-toi. »

C'est comme si c'était fait, chef.

PTAIN MAIS TA GUEULE LEO ! Pourquoi t'es obligé de dire que je me suicide là ?

NON ! ELLIOT ! NE VIENS PAS A MON SECOURS.

LÂCHES-MOI PUTAIN.

NON C'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU M'AS PAS DONNE A BOUFFER.

JSUIS EN DEPRESSION SENTIMENTALE LA !

Tiens…

J'ai faim tout à coup.

Merci de me reposer dans mon bocal, chéri. Je commençais à manquer LEGEREMENT d'air.

SALOPE !

JSUIS PAS GROS D'ABORD !

Ok, c'est bon j'en ai ras le cul.

Ouais, c'est ça.

Cassez-vous.

Moi j'vais me saouler pour oublier.

Ciao bb.

* * *

**(1)** Comme si c'était possible ?

Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus, elle traînait depuis un bon moment dans ma tête, sans que je la mette par écrit... xà

Vive les poissons rouges déjantés.


End file.
